Persist and Persistency
by annyenil
Summary: When Kusajishi Yachiru wants to know something, she makes sure that she will GET to know it. But the people in Sereitei aren't so cooperative......Rated T for slight content and language.


**Author's Note**: It's time to amuse myself again. Maybe I should remind myself not to forget that it's still exams…..but then again, when you have Bleach, who cares? Hehe. Hope you enjoyed my stories, here is another one. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Persist and Persistency **

By annyenil

Kusajishi Yachiru has never seen something this awe-inspiring before as she towed her cheeks in her two tiny hands, leaning over the rooftop of a random building in Sereitei. Right beneath her were two men. Well, not entirely men. Two extremely choleric people arguing at the top of their lungs. Their voices resonated in the quiet alleys of Sereitei.

Yachiru was determined to pick up a few things. She was sick of Pachinko-head yelling insults at her that she could not rebuke and tired of biting his head. "It tastes like shoe. Not that I have tasted shoe before." She added to herself. So with a purpose in mind, Yachiru observed with much acumen over the orange and red heads moving rapidly below her.

"I can't see anything that Orange-Head and Red-Pineapple-san are saying. But Ken-chan says we mustn't be impolite…….we have to be _de-secret _so that nobody will know that I am _elves'-droppings_." Yachiru thought to herself excitedly. Which kid doesn't like playing Spy? Suddenly, something caught her eye. Orange-head and Tattoo-san are making this obscene-looking gesture at each other! Oh! This is delightful! She had seen Tattoo-san do it before. It would be more than wonderful if she could point it at that distasteful Pachinko-head.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! What does this mean?" Yachiru stuck out her hand, keeping all her fingers except the third one. "Goodness, where did you learn that from? Did Ikkaku contaminate your mind again?"

"No, Ken-chan. I saw Tattoo-head doing it! Is it bad? Ken-chan, tell me, Ken-chan!'

"Don't bother me now. I am going to fight." Kenpachi decided not to meddle with such bothersome pains of an inquisitive child when he was in an excellent mood with a delicious fight pending. He growled at his little angel and waved her off.

"Ken-chan won't tell me……then I shall ask……" Yachiru wandered about the empty streets of Rukongai and ended up at her second most favourite place in the world after Zaraki's shoulder. If anybody had the answer, it would be this formidable, knowledgeable man.

"Bya-Bya! What does this mean?" Yachiru stuck out her hand again in the aforementioned manner.

"……" Kuchiki Byakuya had his head downed obdurately. Why couldn't that bastard Zaraki keep his own kid satisfied with some parental answers? That idiot always left those touchy subjects for others to broach.

"Bya-bya……" Yachiru tugged at Byakuya's sleeve with her large doleful eyes, blinking like a little, delicate doll.

"……" Kuchiku Byakuya sighed and turned to face the equally obstinate fukutaichou before she started tearing down his office in the manner of Treat-o-Trick. The "Trick" part. "Kusajishi fukutaichou. Where……did you see that?"

"I saw Red Pineapple-san doing it! Bya-Bya, he did it when you turned around!" Yachiru grinned her most devilish grin.

"Is that so."

"Bya-Bya what does it mean?"

"Why don't you head out of my office and somebody will answer it for you."

"But Bye-Bya-"

Byakuya had thrown a bar of candy out of his window, and Yachiru had flown out following the exact path of projectile. Sighing, he returned to his work, secretly contemplating if he should give Renji a little of his Senbonzakura later that day.

"Why doesn't anybody want to answer me? What _is_ this?" Yachiru thought, strolling along the grassy patches, pointing that consecrated finger at herself, her little cute face full of confusion. And then her face lit up. It was her very cute subordinate! Quickly, Yachiru hurried up along the street to reach Nemu.

"Nemu! What does this mean?" Yachiru stuck out her hand again.

"Aye, aye. Kusajishi fukutaichou." A nasal voice that sent chills down Yachiru's spine spoke. It was her least favourite person, Weird-Head-san. He appeared in her nightmares whenever she had too much red bean soup at dinner.

"Mayuri-sama, may I please have permission to answer Madam President's question?" Nemu bowed to her father and taichou amenably.

"Shut up, you wench!" Mayuri swiped Nemu off to the corner with such brute force that Yachiru the Fearless had curled up at little as Mayuri slowly advanced on her. "So, Yachiru, you would like to know what that is?"

"Yes……yes……Weird-Ma…Mayuri-san."

"Why don't Nemu here and I _show_ you?" Mayuri smirked a smirk so filthy, it shrouded the atmosphere, lingering like a cloud of dust, slithering like a worm into Yachiru's mind. She began to sweat. Mayuri left Yachiru rooted to the corner of his Division Office and picked a silent Nemu up, and began to unclothe her, his gloved hands spreading the collar of her haori. Almost sinisterly, he advanced in between her legs. Yachiru had covered her eyes and scrambled out of the Office, shivering in disgust. Dragging herself, she crawled to a nearby bush and regurgitated her lunch and a few strands of Yumichika's beautiful coiffure.

"What was _that_?" Yachiru wondered even more. The encounter with the sickening Twelfth Division taichou only further triggered her curiosity at that gesture nobody would talk about. Yachiru was very sure Big-Boob-san would tell her, but she couldn't locate her, and she disliked the boy with white hair playing dress-up in a taichou's uniform.

Then, up ahead, on her journey of quest for the truth, she found her next target. Soifon taichou was busy training in the courtyard of her Division Office She kicked this way and that way and spun around. "Wow! Kitty-Lover-chan is so fun!"

"Kitty-Lover-Chan! What is this?"

"Get out of the way, President-sama! I am very busy now!" Soifon swooned past her without another glance.

"But, Kitty-Lover-Chan! What is this?" Yachiru pointed at Soifon again.

"I said, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"But, Kitty-Lovr-Chan, WHAT IS THIS-"

There was another swipe and Yachiru felt a sting on her cheek that silenced her. Without a word, she dashed back to her room and looked in the mirror. Her heart was racing.

"Ken-chan! I have a butterfly on my face!" Yachiru yelled in excitement at a horrified Zaraki, who quickly picked her up and rushed away to the Second Division Office.

Ever since then, Kusajishi had given up on knowing the meaning of the Third Finger, which will forever remain a legacy in her memory.

However, much to Madarame Third Seat's annoyance, Yachiru fukutaichou had started referring to him as "The Wench".


End file.
